Daisy's Adventure
by Catzrock12
Summary: After being stolen as a baby, Daisy lives in Bowser's castle, her secret, Daisy hates it there, so she runs away and finds a new home in Mushroom Kingdom, what Daisy doesn't know is that Bowser is looking for her. Expect the unexpected, (Heads up, Daisy is 7 in this) Disclaimer: I don't own Mario! None of this stuff you see in the story is mine.
1. Chapter 1

"No my baby! Let her go you monster!"

A cold laugh echoed through the night.

"How do you like it, watching this being helpless. It reminds me simpilly of how Mario used too kill me then grab the Princess and go. I'd have too watch."

"No please!" The woman's voice pleaded.

"Life so precious, yet tonight your life is going to be ended. Maybe, perhaps your baby's"

"Please, I-I promise I will give her too you when she grows! This trama! Please!"

"Let her go with me and your life nor your daughter's will be ended."

"I-I you can take her"

Tears fell down the woman's cheeks. She looked afraid. She had neat brown hair and ontop of her head, a crown was perched. Her blue eyes were filled with tears of sadness.

"Let-let me say goodbye..."

The woman reached down and opened up the bundle of blankets, showing a small baby with wild brown hair and a orange pacifier in her mouth. A crown was ontop of her head, the baby opened her eyes, they were bright blue, like the mother's. The mother bent her head down amd whispered some unheard words into the baby's ear. Then she bent down and kissed the top of the baby's head.

"I love you Daisy," The women whispered. She looked up a the monster over her that had a turtle shell with spikes, and glowing red eyes. "Please, take care of her"

"I will" The monster whispered, the whisper sounded evil and rude.

- Daisy awoke with a start, she was covered in cold sweat. She realized that what had awoken her was sharp rapping on the door.

"I'm up! I'm up!"

Dust fell from the ceiling. Daisy sighed. She knew it was her sister Wendy 'O' Koopa who was stomping. Daisy put on a blood red dress. With matching flats. She put a bow in her hair. Daisy slowly walked to her door, her room was the biggest in the house, with tons of toys and stuff to play with. Her bed, a master bed. Daisy's walls were painted a lovely blue, her floor was carpeted. And she had a trapdoor under her bed that led to the kitchens. ("If your ever hungry") If you knew Daisy very well, which no one did, she had a devilish side that hated all this spoiling. Daisy even had a miny fridge that contained pop and some food, she had all the paper she wanted, and every week she would get brand new pencils, crayons and markers.

But the thing Daisy liked the most was the Backyard. It was a huge place that was always warm. It had a huge pool, with a shallow end and a deep end. Two giant slides were placed near the deep end. One was light blue, the other was bright red. The blue one was enclosed and dark. You would go down it smoothly and perfectly. How Daisy enjoyed it. It had all kinds of swirls in it. They would make you go round and round. Oh how Daisy adored it, the secound slide was enclosed but not dark, the inside of it was rainbow, in part of it you would fall down into a small tube and you would scream in delight as the walls changed colors. Also there was a diving board.

But also in the backyard was a fair that was always opened for them. In the booths, no matter how bad you did, you would always win a prize. There was a giant ferriswheel. Also, to Daisy's delight, was a giant swing the spun round and round. There was many other rides, but they don't matter right now. They were many more things in the Backyard...

Daisy stepped out her room and gently shut the door behind her. She looked around quickly to make sure she was alone. She tiptoed to the Landry Chute. She climbed in onto the small platform and shut the small door, she reached over to the rope and slowly lowered herself down. She saw a door. She kept the rope in place. Daisy opened the small door and looked out. A small sign said: _Dining Room this way._

Whew, she had made it. She stepped off the platform and into the hall. She shut the door carefully. She stepped around the corner and looked at the great door from her small height. She reached for the door knob and opened the door.

"Theres my girl!" Roared Bowser, he was a great monster with a turtle shell, red spiked hair with matching red eyes. He stood up. "Happy 7th birthday!"

"Thanks Dad..."

Daisy took her place at the end of the table. There was a great pile of presents next to her chair. Daisy smiled with pleasure. She looked up from the presents and saw Wendy's angry face.

"Open up those presents!" Bowser cried from the other end of the table.

Daisy picked up a large present and opened it neatly. It was a beautiful pack of every color marker. She gasped in shock.

"Wow!"

The secound present was a large notebook.

Soon after all the presents were opened, Bowser told her too go to her room. Daisy brought all her presents. She played with the yoyo she had got. Daisy crept under her bed and opened the trap door. She fell for about a foot. She reached up and shut the trap door. She reached over and found a small flashlight. She switched it on. She shone it around in a circle.

_This way..._

Daisy stepped foward. She heard a thud. She stated running as quiet as possible. She held a small bag under her arm, it looked small but on the inside it was huge. She had put the notepad and markers in it, and some other surprises.

Today, the day she had planned for, she was going too meet another _person_. Wendy had always made fun of her for being a person, Daisy was glad she was a person, she would have never liked to look like Wendy. Daisy saw a trapdoor above her, she realized it was a dead end. She would have to get up here anyway. She lifted up the trapdoor and boosted herself up. She shut the trapdoor behind her. She quickly looked up and scanned her surroundings. She was behind a Bowser statue. The grass around her was yellow coloured. Suddenly she heard a roar coming from the castle. Daisy's heart skipped a beat. He knew she was gone. She saw a fence a little bit infront of her. She quickly took off her dress. Underneath it was shorts and a shirt. The shorts were yellow. The shirt was orange. She quickly took off her flats and put them in her bag and pulled out some orange socks and yellow shoes.

Daisy knew she had to run before guards went too guard the gate. She stood up, she ran like lightning. She heard the wind in her ears. She streaked through the fence and heard it slam behind her. She kept running. She ran untill the old yellow grass turned green. When she was satisfied she stopped. She turned. The castle was a small dot behind her. Daisy laid down o her stomach and inhaled the smell of the grass. The grass smelled so fresh, so clean. Daisy saw a flower ahead, she knew it was a flower because she had always admired the beautiful pictures of them. She bent foward and picked it. It was orange, it reminded Daisy of a tulip. But tulips weren't orange were they? She reached up and realized the bow was still in her hair. She took the bow out of her hair and threw it onto the ground. She stomped on the red bow. Carefully Daisy put the tullip in her hair. She slowly got up, and treaded carefully through the flowers, careful not to step on any. She saw a village. It looked huge. Daisy's mouth dropped.

The village had a castle. On the front of the castle was a moasic of a Princess with long blonde hair, blue eyes, and a pretty pink dress on. The castle was pink, with huge towers, and a blue colored roof. There was small houses. Daisy looked behind her. She couldn't even see Bowser's Castle. She stepped into the village and started too explore. There was nothing too worry about yet.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you from around here?" Asked a boy with messy brown hair and blue eyes, he had on a long sleeved green shirt and overalls.

Daisy shook her head. "Nope, I'm not."

"Oh, OK! I thought so, I didn't reconize you!"

Daisy smiled weakly. _Well, he's nice! _Daisy thought.

"Where did you come from?"

"Do you know where Bowser's castle is?"

The boy's smile faded. "Of course, everyone does. He's kidnapped the Princess alot. Is that where you come from? Or are you a Princess and just escaped there?"

"Well, I just left. I wasn't captive there. But Bowser is probally looking for me, and when was it that that Princess was captured?"

"Well every month, usaully on the 1st. She's gone untill the 6th when someone saves her." The boy puffed out his chest. "And it's my brother who saves her! He's really famous!"

Daisy's mouth dropped. It was always the first week of the month she got taken on vacation and then as soon as she got there Kamek would appear and take care of her, then Bowser would say he had buisness else where. Bowser, the good natured person she knew, that had taken care of her ever since her mother had died had kidnapped a perfectly good person and never told her? She thought on this. It must have been true. Suddenly Daisy realized she never wanted to go back to that castle ever again. Her room, even the comfy master bed didn't seem so welcoming.

"Well I should get going!" The boy said, breaking Daisy from her thoughts. He turned to walk away. Daisy grabbed his arm.

"Could I come with you?"

"Sure, if you feel like it, oh yeah! I never caught your name!"

"Oh I'm Daisy, nice to meet you, by the way what's your name?"

"I'm Luigi..."

They started walking.

"Where are we going?"

"To the castle!"

Daisy shook with fear. "What if the Princess doesn't like me?"

"Don't worry, she likes everyone!"

Daisy smiled happily. This place wasn't even half bad!

Soon the castle was huge infront of them. Daisy saw that their was a moat around it, probally too protect it. Perhaps even to try too protect it from Bowser, the Bowser she had trusted for years, Daisy couldn't trust him anymore.


End file.
